Broken Things Can Be Fixed
by WolfGirl500
Summary: Betty feels broken. Lost. She doesn't think she could ever be fixed again. That was until Jughead Jones along with his crew of serpents had to transfer to Riverdale High. Could Jughead help fix Betty? Or would she be broken forever? Bughead story. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Betty sat in the booth of pops. Her face was in her hands as she thought to herself. Her eyes held the tears that threatened to fall. She let out a shuddering breath as she looked up. She was glad the school year was almost over. Then she could leave this awful town.

-Earlier That Day-

Betty looked at Archie. He was her boyfriend. She loved him with all her heart. But something had changed. Both of them knew it. But she didn't want to let him go. She didn't want to face the unknown. Was it selfish? Maybe, but it hurt her heart to think that she didn't love the boy in front of her anymore. At least not like she used to. He felt the same way, he was just a little braver.

"Betty, I'm sorry, but I think we should see other people." Betty felt her breath hitch in her throat when she heard that.

"Archie, we can work through this. Please." The blonde placed her hand on his cheek. But Archie pulled away. His eyes filled with tears at what he was doing. But he had to do, he just didn't love her the way he used to.

"I'm sorry Betty, I didn't want it to go this way. But I-" He stopped as a single tear ran down his cheek. "I just don't love you like I used to. I hope we can still be friends." Betty pulled away. Her fists clenched. Her nails dug into the crescent-shaped scars in her palms breaking the skin causing a bit of blood to come out.

"I get it. You don't love me anymore. I knew something changed." She spat trying to hide the hurt in her voice. Archie saw her eyes fill with tears making his heart shatter into a million pieces.

"Betty…" He trailed off stopping forward. She stepped back.

"Bye Archie, have a nice life." Her voice cracked with pain as she turned and walked off. She didn't let the tears spill from her eyes as she ran to the place she felt safest.

-Back To Present-

Betty wiped her eyes as she sat in the booth. She heard the bell jingle telling her that someone had opened the door. She leaned back in the booth her arms crossed over her chest.

"Betty… Are you alright?" Betty looked up to see her best friend standing there. Veronica Lodge.

"No." She croaked as Veronica sat down beside her. Betty felt her eyes water again as she looked to Veronica. She let the tears fall as Veronica wrapped her in a warm hug. They stayed like that for who knows how long.

"B, I'm so sorry. I would've come here sooner but I got held up. I need you to tell me what happened B." Betty nodded giving a shaky breath sitting up.

"He told me he didn't love me like he used to. He hoped we could still be friends, he was sweet about it. But it just hurts. I just needed to get out of there." Betty said trying to explain what happened as her voice broke. Veronica understood. Break-ups were the worst. Especially when you're best friends.

"Betty, it hurts right now, yes. But it'll get better. You can still be friends with Archie, but only if you want to. I'm here for you Betty. Know that." Betty just nodded laying her head on Veronica's shoulder.

"How lucky am I to have a friend like you." Betty smiled laughing slightly. Veronica smiled back, but she couldn't bring herself to tell Betty the other reason Archie had broken up with her.

* * *

Jughead Jones sat in his trailer writing his novel. He felt comfortable in his trailer, alone. He gave a sigh closing his old computer. He heard a knock on his door. Jughead stood up and walked over opening it.

"Hey Jug. Guess what." Jughead looked at the small figure in front of him. Toni Topaz. His best friend.

"What is it?" He asked crossing his arms and letting her in. She stepped inside.

"We get to good ole Riverdale High. On the Northside." She gave an unenthusiastic yay. Jughead stared at her for a moment taking in the information.

"What? Why?" Jughead groaned closing the door.

"Some kid set our school on fire. So basically everyone is transferring." She smiled but her eyes held a sense of fear. Jughead sighed. He knew this would only lead to trouble. Northsiders didn't like 'his kind'.

**This is my first story. Hope you liked it. Sorry if there are mistakes. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Betty was probably overreacting. She knew this day had been coming. But it still hurt. She let out a small sigh. She gave herself a shake and smiled as she looked at her image in the mirror. Her blonde hair was tied in her signature ponytail. She wore pastel clothing. Her normal amount of make-up and pink lipstick. She bit her lip and gave a sigh. When she truly thought about it she could see why everyone thought she was perfect. Perfect. Oh how much she hated that word. Perfect. It was how so many people described her. It was probably why Archie had decided to date her. She was safe, she was a good girl. But she didn't want all that. She didn't want to be remembered as the "Perfect Girl Next Door". She smiled and got ready for school.

* * *

Betty sat in class taking notes from the teacher.

"_Betty, Betty Copper please report to the office." _Betty felt herself tense slightly. All eyes landed on her as she got up. Betty gathered her stuff and walked up to the office trying to avoid the looks. She wondered what the office needed her for.

* * *

Principle Weatherbee sat behind his desk his arms folded neatly in his lap. A group of students stood in front of him looking uncomfortable. Betty closed the door looking at the group. Each one wore leather jackets with the symbol of a snake on the back. She felt a shiver run down her spine despot it being really hot that day.

"Betty, I would really like it if you showed these new students around our school. Their old school has unfortunately burned down. Could you do that for me Betty?" Betty gulped looking at the group. There were five people. Four were boys and one was a girl.

"Yeah, I could do that." She smiled looking back to her principle. The girl stepped towards Betty and put her hand out.

"I'm Toni." She smiled as Betty took her head.

"I'm Fangs." One of the boys said.

"Joaquin."

"Sweet pea."

"I'm Jones." Betty nodded to all of the boys as they introduced themselves.

"I'm Betty." She led them out the door.

* * *

Jughead rubbed the back of his neck as he watched the girl before him. She was really pretty. She was cute. 'Snap out of it Jug, she'd never like someone like you.'

"Jughead, is it just me or is our guide like really cute?" Sweet pea whispered walking behind him.

"No, it's not just you." He whispered back. Toni smacked his arm.

"Shut up, both of you." She hissed under her breath.

"This is the cafeteria," Betty said. Jughead saw her mutter something to herself her hand shaking slightly.

"Are you okay?" Jughead asked crossing his arms. She tensed.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She lied turned around. Jughead decided not to push it. He had another idea in mind.

"So, has anyone ever told you that you're really cute." He smirked. Betty's cheeks tinted a light pink and her eyes widened.

"Let's carry on with the tour." She said changing the subject rather quickly. Betty turned and kept with the tour messing up her words a lot.

"Nice going man." Sweet pea chuckled as they roamed the halls.

"So you've seen our school. I hope you all have a good time here in Riverdale High." She scurried off.

Betty heard a slight thud on her lockers. She jumped a little and looked over. Jughead stood there leaning against the locker.

"Can I help you?" She asked closing her locker.

"Kinda, I'm here to ask you on a date." Betty looked at him with a puzzled look. She opened her mouth but he cut her off.

"Pop's diner, meet me at 7:50. I expect to see you there." He called walking off. She looked around. What had just happened?

* * *

Jughead scratched his chin. He sat in the booth looking at his watch. _8:10. _He gave a sigh rubbing his face. Why was he even worried. She was a Northsider. He was a Southsider. Their kind just didn't mix. That was like a law. He closed his eyes letting himself get lost in thought.

"Sorry, I'm late. Got held up with my mom." Jughead looked up and saw the blonde. He smiled taking in her form. She wore a light pink dress and pink lipstick. Her hair was still tied in a ponytail. She sat down across from Jughead. She looked…nervous, like really nervous. Jughead frowned.

"Is everything okay?" He asked not really wanting to push her.

"Fine, I just don't know why I'm here." Jughead raised an eyebrow and couldn't help feeling slightly offended. Betty realized this and kicked herself mentally. "Oh no, I'm sorry. I well, I just got out of a relationship and I don't know if I'm ready to start another one so soon." She sighed resting her head on her hand. Jughead leaned forward.

"I understand, relationships are hard. But you are really pretty and I wanted to get to know you better. Let's not call this a date. How about… Two people getting to know each other." Betty smiled letting her body relax...

"I would like that."

* * *

**Sorry this took a little while, been busy. Hope you like my story so far and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Betty laughed. The two had been talking about random things. They ranged from cute little dogs all the way to ugly gross aliens. The mood was fun and light. They also got to know a little about each other.

"Okay okay, tell me the most embarrassing thing you've ever done." Jughead smirked eating a fry.

"Hmmm, that's a tough one. You first." Betty said making Jughead have to think.

"Well, the most embarrassing thing I have ever done was run around naked in my neighborhood." Betty tried to hide her laugh.

"Oh my god, why?" Jughead let out a sigh rolling his eyes.

"I was about 14 years old. A person I knew in school had stolen my clothes thinking it was funny. I ended up chasing him naked. I got them back but I have to live with that moment for the rest of my life. My friends will still bring it up just to mess with me." Betty laughed giving up on trying to hide it. "Alright, now you."

"Well, I was 12 years old. We were playing truth or dare. I got a dare and was told to go outside and basically scream the chorus 'I Wanna Dance With Somebody'. I hate singing in public." She admitted shuddering at the memory. This time it was Jughead's turn to laugh.

"Fair enough, a lot of people don't like singing in front of others. I don't get bothered by it." Jughead shrugged eating another fry.

"Anyways, what did you do today?" Betty asked changing the subject rather quickly.

"Well let's see, I get a tour from a very pretty girl," Betty blushed at this, "I got to know some homework to do. Asked a girl on a date that we have decided to call it, 'two people getting to know each other'." Betty chuckled.

"Thanks for being so understanding. I was actually pretty worried and looked at her phone.

"Crap, it's 10:30. I gotta get home before my mom starts spamming me with texts." Betty laughed making Jughead smile. "I'm afraid I have to get going. It was nice to get to know you Jughead." The two exchanged numbers and Betty went on her way as well as Jughead. She let out a sigh on the walk home. She really liked that boy.

* * *

-Almost Two Weeks Later-

Betty was having a nice light conversation with Jughead. They had started to grow closer becoming good friends as they got to know each other more and more.

"Well, well, well. Betty, I see you're running with the snakes now?" Betty looked over and saw Reggie Mantels. Archie was just behind him along with some other bulldogs.

"Got a problem with that Reggie?" Betty snapped back her eyes rolling. Reggie scowled, he couldn't get to her now.

"We got somewhere to be, I'm leaving you in my boy Archie's hands." Reggie walked off taking the Bulldogs with him except for Archie.

"Archie, are you seriously going to do what he says?" Betty scoffed. She didn't want to be so cold, in fact, she wanted it to go back to normal. The three of them all sitting down at Pops. Her, Veronica and Archie. She hadn't seen Veronica in what seemed like forever.

"Well yes, I am." He snapped his eyes burning into Jughead.

"Keep staring at me Red and I'm gonna get the wrong idea about you." Jughead smirked leaning against the lockers. Archie's cheeks turned a light dust of pink before almost immediately turning back to their normal color.

"So who are you? And why are you talking to her?" Archie looked at Betty. His eyes held… worry?

"Oh, I'm sorry for not properly introducing myself. Jughead Jones, one of _Betty's _friends." Jughead said bowing. If this was who he thought it was he was not happy. Archie scowled looking at Betty. Jughead looked at her too. They both seemed to be expecting her to say something. She froze staring at the two feeling very conflicted. Both were her friends, she didn't want to take sides. Sure, she and Archie had been friends since forever while she and Jughead had been friends for a few days. But her and Archie weren't in a very good place right now. Archie decided not to wait for her and went back to Jughead.

"Snakes don't belong in our school." Archie growled his fist clenching.

"I really don't see the problem here. Unless... You intimidated by me Red?" Jughead smirked crossing his arms over his chest. Archie scoffed rolling his eyes.

"Intimidated by you? You wish, if anything, you're the one that should be intimidated by me." Betty felt her fists clenched as she looked to the two boys. Both were acting like idiots.

"Why would I be intimidated by you? You're just-"

"Oh my god," Betty spoke cutting him off. She had had enough of this nonsense. They were just going back and forth. If you are arguing at least have a good reason to argue! "We get it, neither of you are intimidated by each other. But guess what, you're both acting like idiots!" She turned tail and stormed away from the two. She felt eyes burn into the back of her head but she ignored them and kept walking her nails only digging deeper into her skin.

Jughead watched as Betty stormed off feeling a terrible weight in his chest. Guilt. He looked back to Archie who was rubbing the back of his neck muttering things to himself.

"This is one reason I broke up with her." Jughead caught the little snippet of his conversation. He narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw.

"You broke up with her because she's strong? Because she speaks what's on her mind?" It took every ounce of strength in his body to keep himself from punching the boy.

"Easy there, I might start getting the idea that _you _want to date Betty."

"Would it be a problem if I did?" Jughead shot back but felt his cheeks heat up a bit. Archie let out a cold laugh wiping a pretend tear from his eye.

"Oh, this is good. The snake had fallen for the vixen. Doesn't matter anyway, she'd never go after a snake like you." That was it, that was the final straw. Jughead threw the punch, his fist colliding with Archie's jaw. Archie fell back a few steps clutching his cheek. He then grabbed Jughead and the two tussled throwing the other to the floor.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!" The chants filled the hallway as the two punched, hit and kicked each other. Jughead didn't know how long it had gone on until he felt a pair of hands grab him by the shoulders. Archie and Jughead were ripped apart from each other. Jughead was spun around only to find himself face to face with a furious looking Betty.

"Oh hey Betts, how you doing?"

* * *

Betty walked off. Once she was in a different area a little bit away from the fight. She unclenched her palms and looked at them. The skin had been broken and she could see some blood oozing out. She wiped it off and ran right into Veronica who stumbled back.

"Oh, Betty!" She squeaked clutching her heart.

"Sorry V, I didn't mean to run into you." Betty apologized putting her hands up in front of her. Veronica smiled but her eyes held… sadness? She opened her mouth to say something but yelling broke out echoing across the hall.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!" Betty had a slight feeling she knew who it was. She grabbed Ronnie's wrist and pulled her towards the yelling and cheering. She pushed past the crowd. In front of her were the two boys, each on the ground. Archie punched Jughead right in the eyes while Jughead hit him in the nose. She looked to Veronica who was looking worried. They made eye contact and nodded. Veronica hurried over to Archie while Betty went behind Jughead. They each grabbed a boy ripping them apart from each other. Betty spun Jughead around so he was facing her. His left eye was closed and his lip was bleeding, but other than that he looked fine. His face was scrunched up in anger before his eyes settled on Betty and his featured softened.

"Oh hey Betts, how you doing?" She felt like smacking him for being an idiot, yet again. But his face made her wince knowing he didn't need another injury to add to his face.

"Why were you fighting with Archie?" Betty questioned her hands still gripping his shoulders.

"Because he was saying things…" Jughead murmured realizing his excuse was pretty lame. Betty rolled her eyes but she saw something behind Jughead. She looked over to see Veronica and Archie. They were kissing…

* * *

Jughead saw the change in Betty's face. From annoyance to shock? He turned around following her gaze. The raven-haired girl and Archie were kissing, passionately. They were definitely much more than friends. looked back to Betty who looked on the verge of tears. He tried to think about what she was thinking. Archie had moved on quickly. A bit too quickly. He felt bad for the blonde, but she didn't need his sympathy. He knew that. She would just need him.

* * *

"Betty.." Jughead put a hand on her shoulder but she shook him off, her hands clenched again.

"Betty, d-did you see that?" Veronica asked stuttering a bit.

"Oh no Veronica, I didn't see you just making out with my ex-boyfriend." She spat crossing her arms.

"Betty… you don't understand, i-it just kinda happened." Veronica stuttered trying to hold Betty's hands. But Betty ripped them away from her grasp.

"How long Veronica?" Betty snarled her eyes dark.

"A-about four months." Betty, without thinking, ran her hand hard against Veronica's face. Jughead gasped slightly along with some other people who were watching the fight.

"I hope it was worth it." She said coldly. But inside she was breaking down. Her eyes were filled with tears that she wouldn't let fall. She was hurt, she felt betrayed. Her two best friends. She didn't let her tears fall as she turned around.

"Betty…"

"Have a good life together." She snapped her voice dripping with pure sarcasm and venom. She turned around and walked off the tears starting to fall down her cheeks. She ran into the bathroom and let herself break down letting out cold wretching sobs. She slid to the ground burying her face into her knees. She felt… broken.

* * *

**Well, a lot happened in the chapter. I really wanted Archie and Jughead to get into a fistfight. I also wanted Archie and Veronica to tell Betty about their betrayal. And I wanted Betty to slap someone. Now I love Veronica, Archie is okay, but I needed a reason for Betty to be so broken. My heart, ugh. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I just wanna be clear. This is what happened during those almost two weeks. When I did that time skip in chapter 3.**

* * *

**-Tuesday-**

Betty opened her locker. Kevin walked up to her. Kevin Keller, her best friend since like ever.

"Betty, guess what." Betty turned to see a bright smile on Kevin's face.

"What?"

"I just asked out a serpent. He said yes." Kevin's smile somehow became bigger. "He is so hot." Kevin put the back of his hand on his forehead dramatically.

"Really? I became friends with a serpent." Betty said as she grabbed some things out of her locker.

"Oh yay, we can all hang out together. I mean, if the date goes well. But I feel that it will go very well. And even if it doesn't, I'll still be okay." Betty smiled, she was happy for her friend. "So, how's everything going with Archie?" He asked quietly. Betty sighed closing her locker and turning to face Kevin.

"Not good. I sensed something was wrong in our relationship. Maybe it was selfish, but I didn't want to let go, even if I knew deep down that something was off." Betty sighed looking down to her shoes.

"Betty, that's not being selfish. I've had the feeling before. You thought it was meant to be so you basically forced yourself into thinking that it was right. But it's not." Betty smiled looking up to Kevin.

"I can always count on you to make Kev."

"You know you can Betts."

* * *

**-Wednesday-**

Betty felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to look once again at Jughead. Her class was currently taking a test. Jughead had been annoying Betty for about three minutes now.

"Will you stop, I'm not giving you the answer to number 12. Now keep working." She whisper- yelled.

"Please." He begged pouting. Betty rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, fine, it's Galileo." Betty turned back to her test.

Jughead smirked and continued the test. He knew the answer, but he wasn't going to let Betty know that.

Jughead walked to the front of the room and turned his paper in.

"Thank you Mr. Jones." His teacher mumbled avoiding Jughead's gaze. Jughead let out a scoff and walked over to Betty.

"So, Betty, how are you doing?" Jughead was never good at small talk.

"Oh I'm good. How about you Jughead?" Betty seemed to be distracted by something on her phone. Her eyes brows were knit together in frustration. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine. But are you sure you're good?" He could tell she wasn't, and he wasn't going to let it go.

"Yes." He gave her a look. "No. I just found out that my parents divorce papers are final." Her eyes then widened as if she had said something wrong. "I mean, I didn't want, I gotta go." Betty walked off quickly.

* * *

**-Thursday-**

Betty walked downstairs rubbing her arm. Her mother was on the couch drinking a glass of wine, again. Betty heard the doorbell ring.

"Betty would you get that?" Alice muttered sleepily. Betty nodded and walked to the door. She opened it and saw Jughead standing there.

"Can we talk?" He asked. Betty noticed that his face was full of worry. He didn't look like his normal, quiet self.

"Yeah sure, gimme a sec."

"So, what'd you wanna talk about?" Betty asked adjusting her backpack.

"Yesterday you ran off when you said that your parents were getting divorced. I know that's not easy to talk about, but I want you to know that I'm here for you Betts. You can talk to me." Jughead knew what it was like for your parents to split. His situation was ten times different, but he knew what it felt like. He hoped her father hadn't abandoned her. He knew her mother hadn't, she had been sitting on the couch.

"Thanks Jug, that means a lot." She sucked in a breath. "My mom texted me, well, drunk texted me. The divorce papers had been finalized. That's what I was a little mad about. Mostly about thinking what my father had done, and also, my mother was drunk texting me. You see, my father cheated on my mother. When she found out, she spiraled. Two weeks later the divorce papers showed up. My mom hasn't been the same since my father left." Betty shrugged it off as if it was nothing. But Jughead could tell this was really bothering her.

"What do you mean hasn't been the same?" He didn't want to push her. He just wanted to know. Jughead wanted her to be okay.

"Well, she's been drinking a lot more. Like a lot more. I come home and most of the time she's passed out on the couch." Betty sighed running her hand through her hair. Jughead stopped and turned so he was facing her.

"Betty, I know what it's like to have that kind of parent. My father was an alcoholic. It was hard to stay at home because of it sometimes. I had my friends though. I don't know if your mother will get better, but mine did. Have hope." Jughead smiled hoping to give Betty some comfort.

"Thanks Jug, that means a lot." She smiled back her eyes lighting up. Jughead felt a slight flutter in his chest.

* * *

**-Friday-**

"Hey Betty! Mind if I walk you home?" Betty turned and smiled nodding. The two started to walk. But neither knew what to talk about so it was really awkward. Betty looked over to Jughead.

"How about we play 11 questions. I'd like to get to know the mysterious Jughead Jones." Jughead chuckled at Betty's words.

"Isn't it supposed to be 21 questions?" He looked to her a smirk etching his lips.

"Yes, it is, but my house isn't to far from here so I'm cutting it short a little." Betty said in a matter of fact tone.

"Okay fine, but I wanna go first. I'd like to know more about Betty Cooper as well." Betty nodded and continued walking.

"What is your favorite food?" He asked wanting to start off easy.

"Favorite food? I don't have one, I like food." Betty snorted. That question was almost impossible to answer. "Okay, my turn. Do you have any pets, like a cat or a dog?"

"I had a dog, his name was Hot Dog, but he wasn't technically mine. I like to count him though." Jughead shrugged smiling at the thought of the dog. He had to take care of him as a test to join the serpents. Jughead asked to take care of the dog whenever he could. "Same question." Jughead then said looking back over to Betty.

"No, I've never had any pets. Do you have any siblings?" Jughead let out a small sigh.

"Yes, I do. Her name is Jellybean. But she and my mom left me with my dad when I was younger." Betty was silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry Jug. That shouldn't happen to anyone." Betty said sympathetically.

"It's fine, I was a lot younger. Do you have any siblings?" Betty nodded looking down to her hands.

"Yeah, her name was Polly. But she left us some time ago. Wanted to raise her babies away from our crazy mother. She's lucky to have gotten out of all of the family drama." Jughead put his arm around Betty's shoulder.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't leave." He smiled as Betty giggled.

"Me too. Now back to the game." Jughead snorted but waited for her question. "Have you ever dated someone and you thought it was going to last forever?" She looked at him with those big green eyes that she had. Jughead sighed and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. I wish I could feel that, maybe one day." He put his hands in his pockets shrugging. "On the topic of relationships, can you tell me about yours? You told me that you had just gotten out of a relationship." Jughead wanted to know. All he knew was that she got out of a relationship that hadn't ended well and she wasn't ready to date again.

"Well, where to start. He was my childhood friend, and we grew up right next door to each other. His name is Archie, Archie Andrews. After a while, we decided to start dating. It was going great, but it only lasted for about a year and a half. I knew something had changed in our relationship. It happened a couple of months ago. He said he didn't love me anymore. So that's where we ended it. I just felt like I needed a break from romance." She smiled shrugging. "Well, this is me. Thanks for walking me home. See you later Jones." Betty did a little salute. Jughead chuckled.

"See ya Cooper." He waved and walked off towards his home. Little did he know what would be coming in only a few days.

* * *

**I'm alive! I wrote a whole chapter but ended up scraping it because I honestly hated it. But I like this one. Still trying to figure out the whole story line. Hope you liked this chapter. I sure liked writing it. I also gave another reason to why Betty's so broken now. Anyway, review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note

I am so sorry I haven't posted (that's what I'm calling it) in a while. I haven't been in a great place emotionally lately so I am giving myself some time. I will try to keep going but I might not be able to. Again, so sorry, please forgive me. I just need some time to myself for a while. Thank you for understanding.


End file.
